role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Fukuoka
Fukuoka is the capital city of Fukuoka Prefecture, situated on the northern shore of Japanese island Kyushu. It is the most populous city on the island, followed by Kitakyushu. It is the largest city and metropolitan area west of Keihanshin. As of 2015, Fukuoka is Japan’s sixth largest city, having passed the population of Kobe. As of July 2011, Fukuoka passed the population of Kyoto. It is often a targeted location by kaiju and kaijin in the RPVerse. History * January 2016 - Neo Spacegodzilla makes his debut and fights against Neo Godzilla. * October 29, 2016 - Female SpaceGodzilla appears there and fights against some Hedorah-Godzilla hybrid. * January 21, 2017 - FlamingoMask arrives there and defends the city from Biragon. FlamingoMask appears to fight Biragon and eventually chases Biragon out. FlamingoMask then decides to stay there for a while to defend the city from other threats. * January 26, 2016 - Gebagoro crash-lands near Fukuoka and begins to wreak havoc. FlamingoMask and Kamen Rider Faiz show up and then defeat him. * January 27, 2017 - Both Jipudoro and Dragon King show up to cause destruction and attempt to flood the city by demolishing the dam. They are both stopped however by FlamingoMask and Kamen Rider Faiz, both who proceed to defeat them and chase them out of the city. * January 28, 2017 - Nameless appears and attacks. FlamingoMask battles Nameless for a while, up until Nameless then eventually is defeated and retreats. * January 29, 2017 - FlamingoMask meets WolfMask; only for Glass Poltergeist to summon Baron Gumballer to attack. FlamingoMask and WolfMask team up and eventually defeat Baron Gumballer and his forces. * February 1, 2017 - Manager Baltan arrives on Earth to start his business, which FlamingoMask arrives to help him out. Gevaudan, Bullets and Iron Jack then attack, to which FlamingoMask and Manager Baltan fight them off and eventually force them to retreat. * February 3, 2017 - Harigojira appears and wreaks havoc; both FlamingoMask and Inspector Cypher show up to fight him. Harigojira is defeated and arrested but only for FlamingoMask to get chased out of town by Cypher, who claimed he was a criminal. FlamingoMask loses Cypher though and then heads off to Yokohama. * February 4, 2017 - Glass Poltergeist summons Champion Magma to attack the city, but Champion Magma soon gets into a battle with Zangief and is soon defeated. * February 5, 2017 - Glass Poltergeist summons Hydrowave to attack the city, but Hydrowave soon gets into battle with Kyo Kusanagi and is soon defeated. * April 18, 2017 - Flamelar and Blizzalar appear there to burn/freeze the city and cause mayhem but the two brothers are then challenged by BirthGoji, who comes to save the city. The three fight for a while until BirthGoji then defeats the two, forcing Blizzalar and Flamelar to retreat. And many more... Landmarks * The Tenjin Area * Canal City Hakata * Fukuoka Tower * Hakata Station * Tenjin Underground City * Itoshima * Fukuoka Dome And many more... Trivia To be added. Category:Cities Category:Locations